


Love Struck

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Femslash February 2016 [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a common theme of high school for students to wonder about their teachers' personal lives. However, in the case of Miss Griffin and 'Commander' Woods, this wonder is centred on one particular part of their personal lives--their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Struck

“You know they’re betting on you again, right?” Bellamy asked with a lift of his eyebrow as he stirred the creamer into his coffee.

Clarke let her eyes drift away from the bundle of papers strewn across her desk to the dark haired man leaning against the door-frame that led into her classroom. “What exactly are they betting on this time Blake?” She asked, a small smile playing across her lips as she leaned back in her chair.

“I believe,” Bellamy began, his lips curled upwards at the corners, amusement and mirth shimmering in his gaze. “That the current bet is on whether or not you and Miss Woods are, ‘getting it on in the teacher’s longue’, if I were to use a direct quote.”

“Oh,” Clarke let a laugh burst from her lips. “So, they’ve progressed from wondering whether we’re together now.” 

“It would seem that they’ve come to the conclusion that you are, yes.” Bellamy smirked as he stepped into the classroom properly. “Perhaps because you’ve been less than discrete around the school.”

“We are perfectly professional in front of the students at school Bellamy, you know that.” Clarke said, narrowing her eyes warningly at the older man, prompting him to shrug his shoulders. “What they do or do not see at the grocery store isn’t in my power to control.” 

“I know that,” Bellamy replied lifting his hands in mock surrender. “Besides, I think the kids are more impressed than anything.”

“Why?” Clarke asked lifting her eyebrow inquiringly.

“Well,” Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck as an embarrassed flush spread up his cheeks. “I think they’re impressed that someone’s managed to melt the Commander.” 

The blonde haired woman huffed out an amused laugh at the use of Lexa’s nickname. “I told her that she’d regret being so gung-ho about the bleep test.” 

“Actually,” Bellamy offered, “from what I’ve heard, there’s been an update to her nickname.” 

“Don’t tell me,” Clarke groaned as she pinched her eyes closed, “it’s something to do with the bet, isn’t it?”

“Sort of, yes.” Bellamy agreed. “They’re calling her Commander Heart-Eyes now, because of the way that she looks at you supposedly.” 

“That’s…” Clarke paused and pursed her lips. “That’s actually kind of sweet.” 

“What’s actually kind of sweet?” A voice asked from the doorway asked.

Clarke turned her head to meet the newcomer’s forest green eyes, and her lips lifted up at the corners to form a bright smile. “Your new nickname, Commander.” Clarke answered.

Lexa rolled her eyes and moved into the classroom to press a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “Well, are you going to tell me what this new nickname is then, or am I going to have to ask Bellamy?”

Clarke lifted her eyebrow at Bellamy, but the dark haired man merely waved her on to answer. “Commander Heart-Eyes.” Clarke grinned, her eyes dancing with amusement and affection.

“And, I’m assuming, that’s because of you.” Lexa said with a shake of her head. “You’re ruining my reputation Griffin.” 

“You’d better hope they don’t figure out just how soppy you are Commander,” Bellamy joked, nudging Lexa with his elbow as he stepped towards the doorway. “Or else your reputation as the school’s resident hard-ass will be canned.” 

Lexa let a huff escape her lips as she watched Bellamy exit the room. “You encourage all of this far too much Griffin,” she muttered with a frown marring her lips. 

“Perhaps,” Clarke agreed, reaching out to curl her fingers through the belt loops of Lexa’s slacks. “But, you seem to love me anyway.” 

“Apparently,” Lexa grumbled despite the way that she reached out to rest her fingers on Clarke’s shoulders. “That’s precisely the issue.” 

Clarke hummed, leaning upwards whilst pulling Lexa down, pressing a soft kiss to the woman’s waiting mouth. “It’s not my fault you’re whipped Lexa.” 

Lexa snorted in reply, but followed Clarke’s mouth to lay a longer kiss on her lips, “just don’t let it go to your head.”


End file.
